


The Kindness of Strangers

by Bratty_Bat66



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratty_Bat66/pseuds/Bratty_Bat66
Summary: I'm taking all of my favorite aspects of Leatherface and mixing them into a beautiful, hopefully, fleshed-out character. How will you respond to the ways of life the Hewitts have after they've adopted you as their own? Stay tuned for more chapters!
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	1. Howdy, Stranger!

**Author's Note:**

> In this version, Thomas is vocal but not in a coherent way, he'll mostly work up to small words due to his self-esteem and shyness.

You cruised down an old dirt road, your legs, and ass tingling with a numbness you knew too well with your nomadic lifestyle. Many insisted it wasn’t decent for a lady to travel so much and do the laborious jobs you picked up but you didn’t care. Your pa didn’t raise a layabout, and your mama wasn’t exactly the picture of decadence. The Texas air was dry and the only thing protecting you from the heat of your seat was your overalls. The waves of heat bounced off the road, making it look wet from rain that never appeared but the landscape surrounding you seemed to be teeming with life. Cicadas sang from the trees and the tall grass bent with the gentle breeze, dancing in the sunlight. You squint when you see the speck of something appearing on the side of the road, a hobbling figure slowly turning into a raggedy man making his way down the road. You gasp, breaking as fast as you can manage to stop for the man.

“Are you okay? What is the Lord’s name are you doing out in this heat?!” The young man squinted at you in confusion before giving you a nervous smile.

“I, I’m walking home, think you can give me a ride? It’s not too far from here!” You shake your head and smile.

“Sure, I’m not in much of a hurry anyway, take the passenger side, I have supplies taking up the back.” The stranger climbs into the passenger side, stretching his legs out. “You must be local, do you know if there’s a gas station nearby? I’m running kinda low.” He flashes you another smile.

“Sure enough, it’s by my house! My brother works there with our ma!” You smile back. 

“Well, that sounds downright lovely. If they’re as good company as you I might just not leave.” There was a stunned but comfortable silence as you cruised down the road with your new companion. The silent strumming of a guitar on the radio served to entertain you both. You blinked rapidly as a white flash blinds you temporarily, causing you to swerve on the road. You curse, looking over to make sure your traveling partner didn’t fall over. He was safe, tinkering with a camera and it looked like a decent model. Must be the creative type. He seems ecstatic as he peels the developed picture away, his mouth forming an open, toothy smile. Like a child at Christmas. He puts the slightly blurred photo in your field of vision, a nervous look crossing his face. 

“It’s $2….it’s a good picture! It’s a good picture…” You smile, taking the picture.

“I got some cash in the glove compartment, take $4 as payment, we can take another picture together before I drop you off!” The young man seemed to be vibrating in his seat with anticipation when you finally pulled into the dusty gas station. “Let’s take the picture in front of the van!” You both scramble out the car and line up for the shot, giving the biggest smile you can when the flash blinds you yet again. Both of you wait excitedly as the film develops, walking inside the Last Resort Gast Station. An old man sat behind the counter while an old woman with frayed hair was stocking the shelves. She scowls at you from behind her glasses and sighs when she sees her son’s sunburnt face.

“Nubbins where have you been boy? Tommy needed help with grandpa this mornin’ when you up and left!” Huh, not the worst name you’ve heard. You take your new picture and smile, haven’t had your photo taken since you were little.

“I was lookin’ for meat for supper, didn’t find any...but, but this lady did give me four bucks for some pictures of mine!” The old lady raises an eyebrow to you before nodding.

“At least you brought something for all your trouble then. Next time, help Tommy before running off, he’s got his hands full with his work as it is.” Nubbins nods, handing the old man the money he got from you.

“Uh, I don’t mean to interrupt any but do y’all happen to have gas in that pump out front, I’m gettin’ low.” The old man shakes his head.

“All out till the delivery comes later today, you’ll hav’ ta wait.” You run your hands through your hair with a sigh. Beggars can’t be choosers you suppose.

“Is there a hotel nearby? I could check-in and stay since I’m not in a rush to go anywhere. Maybe try and find work with the locals here.” The old lady looks at you with a small smile.

“Only us out here, dear. Well, us and my siblings. You can stay with us if you’re so keen on workin’” You gawk at the lady, offering you shelter.

“Are, are you sure? I don’t wanna impose!” 

“Can ye clean and cook?” You nod. “You know anything about children?” You nod as an idea works its way into your head.

“I can offer some supplies too, ma’am! To share with y’all. I have cans, water, and first aid!” The old lady’s smile gets wider.

“Please, call me mama. We’d be more than happy to accept some more food on the table.” The old man, Nubbins’s brother, scowls at you causing you shrink into yourself, maybe it would be best to stick by mama and Nubbins 'till the others warm up to you. 

“Now what’s your name dear?” You whip around and give her your best apologetic smile.

“Name’s [Y/n], a pleasure to meet you, mama” She holds your hands firmly.  
“How polite, my Tommy will love having you around the house when we’re here!” You smile at her nervously.

“I sure hope so, don’t want any bad blood with a man sharing his home.” Mama smiles at you before looking at Nubbins who was restocking the shelves in her place.

“Help [Y/n] find the store, Nubbins, sweety. I’ll call Tommy and tell him to clean up and give her a tour.” Nubbins grabs your hand, pulling you toward the van, talking a mile a minute.

“We ain’t had an outsider over in a long while. Don’t you mind ugly old Thomas either, he’s just shy. We especially don’t get a lot of girls in our neck of the woods!” You nod, thankful for the warning. You’ll just have to be extra polite when introducing yourself to the third brother. 

Time was not on your side with this trip. You eye your fuel gage warily, the needle getting closer and closer to empty when Nubbins jerks the wheel into a dusty driveway, causing you to slam the brakes with a jerk. 

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Nubbins! What were you thinking?!" Nubbins frowns for a second before smiling in his nervous way again.

"You almost missed the turn." You huff, letting your back thud against the seat. You calm yourself down with a shaky breath, looking at your empty fuel gauge.

"Well, we're out of gas anyway. Can you help me push the van into the grass so we don't get in Mama's way?" He gives you a nod as you take your turn steering towards the grass. An hour later, you and Nubbins manage to steer the van out of the driveway and into the yard, your bodies drenched in sweat. Opening the back, you give Nubbins a bottle of water. He fumbles with the cap before pouring half of it on himself and chugging the other half in seconds. "All right, I look like a mess but I think we gave Thomas enough time to clean, yeah?" Nubbins just gives you a tired nod, leading you to the pretty white house. You smile at the porch swing before wiping your shoes on the mat and stepping in.

"Tommy!" You hear a thud upstairs. "Thomas, you fat ass, get down here! We have company!" He pauses for a second. "You better not be wearin' your work clothes either or I'm tellin' Mama!" You hear an angry grunt and another thud. Nubbins smiles nervously. "He'll be here, he probably just doesn't know what to wear." You take a minute to gawk at all the taxidermy in the house. Bones and stuffed animal corpses lining the walls. Nubbins leads you to the living room and you stare in shock at the human bones lining the couch. Nubbins seems to notice your staring and gives you a mean look. "What? You don't like my decoratin'?" You shake your head and open your mouth to speak, trying to find your words.

"No, no It, it's just....aren't human bones like super expensive to buy? Was your mama a nurse or somethin'?" Nubbins stares at you in confusion before laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, Ma took all the study ones before the local clinic shut down, plus sometimes you find homeless folk in the woods who've passed on. Better than letting them rot alone, I say." You nod nervously, before looking over to the chicken hanging from the ceiling. Stars above what have you gotten yourself into?


	2. Peachy Keen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You embarrass yourself to gain Thomas's favor as a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is outlined and will be written soon.

You sit patiently on the old dusty futon waiting to be greeted by Thomas. Fruitlessly, you try and straighten your hair and make yourself more presentable when you hear harsh footsteps coming down towards you and Nubbins. Nubbins smiles at you.

“The big fella is nice as can be, so don’t worry. He’s just shy.” You nod, the reassurance doing little for your nerves. You feel your heart drop into your stomach as a mammoth-sized man enters the doorway, turning so his shoulders don’t hit the frame. Nubbins beams at the man.

“Tommy, this is our guest, [Y/n]! Mama invited her and she’ll be helping you clean and care for Grandpa!” You smile and stand up, taking the moment to look at the man’s face. You stopped when you realize it’s covered in what looks like old, worn, cowhide. Your ma told you that staring was rude so you try your best to ignore it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Thomas! I’ve heard good things about you, just hope I can match up to your standards!” Thomas’s eyes widen, his mouth opening as if to speak. He mumbles something incomprehensible and grabs your arm roughly, giving it a singular shake before turning tail to the kitchen, his wide back being the only good-bye you receive. Looking to see Nubbins’ usual smile, strain into a nervous straight line you pat his arm reassuringly.

“I’m sure he’ll get used ta me in no time. Plus I’m sure he’s still busy with yer grandpa and his other work.” Nubbins relaxes slightly, his shoulders dropping back into his usual lazy form. “I’ll ask Thomas for the tour later, but I’d like to hang these spiffy pictures in my room for now.” Nubbins beams at you, dragging you out of the living room and upstairs. Catching a glimpse of a metal door, you wonder if that’s where Thomas works all day. Nubbins takes you to the end of the hallway, a rickety wooden door greeting the both of you.

“We haven’t had guests in a bit, so it’s probably dusty as all hell.” Nubbins opens the door and you take a peek inside. There’s a dresser with a mirror, a stool tucked neatly underneath it, and a queen-sized bed with an old dusty quilt and pillow. “Grandma and Grandpa slept here until they were moved upstairs, Thomas has the room across from you, mine is next to Thomas, Drayton is your neighbor, and Mama sleeps down the hall, away from all us noisy kids.” You smile at Nubbins, taking out your photos.

“It’s great Nubbins, ya got any wire I can clip these on?” Nubbins nods, speed-walking to his room and returning with some fishing wire. You tie it on the nobs of the curtain rod, letting the wire droop a bit before clipping the two pictures in the middle with bobby pins from your pockets. Hands on your hips, you look to Nubbins. “Feels like home already!” Nubbins opened his mouth to speak when you both hear a truck coming up the driveway, the honking of the horn splitting the peaceful atmosphere.

“We best get down there and help Mama unload the groceries.” You jog alongside your new housemate, following him back outside where a beat-up truck awaits. Mama is already handing Thomas the heaviest of the groceries. You decide this is the perfect time to make a good impression.

“I got the door for ya, Thomas!” You keep the screen door open and Thomas seems to freeze to the ground, despite the blistering heat. His dark eyes pierce into you before he mumbles something in what could be a thank you, walking past you with his head down. You walk to Mama and she looks at you with pity. 

“Don’t let it worry you, honey. He’ll warm up to ya. Did he give you that tour like I told em to?” You frown, grabbing the bread, and canned goods from the back of the truck.

“No, I was gonna ask for it after he was done cleaning and such.” Mama huffs.

“I’ll have a talk with him. That boy should know that guests come first in this house.” You look at the ground as you bring the groceries in, you sure hope she wasn’t gonna pop him or yell at him. He was a busy man and you were a stranger, that’s all. You walk to the kitchen as you saw Thomas putting things up in the cabinet, your hopes for an inkling of understanding between the two of you two growing.

“It must be hard taking care of the house all the time.” You look at him as you empty the paper bag of its contents. He just nods before crumpling his paper bag and throwing it into a bucket filled with what you assume is for starting fires. You begin handing Thomas the cans from your bag at a steady pace, biting at the inside of your cheek. Lord if your ma saw you acting like the damn fool you were she’d laugh at you all week. Looking at the dented can in Thomas’s hand, you get an idea. “Do you like peaches, Thomas? I got a big can of peaches you can have from my van. Call it a gift for letting me stay here.” Thomas looks at you with a hint of amusement before nodding. You clap your hands and turn tail toward the front door, nearly jogging to your dead van. Opening the back of it you look for the biggest can of peaches you can find before your eyes land of the family value sized can. That should be more than enough for the big man to enjoy himself. Can underneath your arm, you meet the amused man, his eyes crinkling as you excitedly put the treat in his hands. “Y’all have been very generous with me, it’s only fair that I give a little too!” Thomas nods, walking to his room to, you assume, put up his new gift. You have little time to enjoy your small victory when you hear Mama call your name. 

Mama has a list in her hands. “These are the chores we expect from you tomorrow, in return for staying here.” You look at the chores. Dishes, sweeping, helping grandpa eat, and feeding the chickens. You hum in agreement until you read the last bullet point, your eyes widening. 

“I have to help Thomas sanitize the meat locker? Do you think he’s okay with that?” Mama shrugs.

“He will be. I want to cut his work in half so he can enjoy himself more. That poor boy was worked like a mule by Drayton before I moved in.” You nod, watching Mama put butter on a pan. 

“You want help making dinner?” The woman gives you a look that you know all too well and you skulk out of the kitchen without a word. You sit on the couch, tapping your fingers on your knee. What to do, what to do? You look down at your overalls and realize you haven’t changed in a few days. You know you’ve been all around the house, running like a chicken with its head cut off, but you’re not one for sitting around.

You start to go through your box of clothes from the van. Its mostly work shirts and jeans but you own summer clothes and a few sundresses for nice events. You wonder what you should wear for dinner. Would a sundress be too nice for a simple dinner? You press your lips as you hesitantly put a sundress with sunflowers on it out on the bed. It’ll be fine. You just won’t wear makeup or do your hair too much. Out of the same box also comes a worn-out red velvet teddy bear, his pink doily pressed snugly around his neck like a collar. You propped him on top of the dresser like a little throne for the prince of your childhood, the slayer of under-the-bed monsters. 

You change into your sundress and some flats before heading downstairs for dinner. Sitting down at the end of the table you meet with Thomas and Nubbins. Thomas was wearing a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a nice black tie with slacks while Nubbins was wearing his dirty work clothes. Nubbins slaps his hands on the table, whistling.

“Well, aren’t you all dressed up! Looks like Thomas ain’t the only one who likes dresses now!” Thomas grunts angrily at Nubbins, slapping his arm. “Oh hush, she was gonna see some time anyway! You can’t pretend forever!” You feel your heart clench as Thomas seems to shrink in on himself, waiting for jokes and judgment.

“I’m sure your dress is real pretty Tommy, you should wear it before I leave.” His eyes widen again and he begins to wring his hands before nodding, his mumbling taking on a hushed higher tone, as if embarrassed. Mama comes in from the kitchen, setting down the last tray of food.

“Tommy, baby, can you go get Drayton and Grandpa. I’m sure Draytons up there talking that poor man’s ear off about his chili.” Thomas gives you a final look but nods, getting out of his chair. Mama stares at you for a few seconds but says nothing. You guess it has been a while since anyone has treated Thomas nicely if how he acted said anything. 

You feel your skin crawl at what looks like the corpse of a man in a chair being wheeled to the table. You want to gag until the old man looks at you and you let go of your bated breath. What a ridiculous thought, they wouldn’t be trying to feed a corpse. You smile at the old man.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir. I’m [Y/n].” You nearly wince when the old man only lets out a breathy groan. Thomas seems elated with the response as he hugs the old man and pats him affectionately, his mumbling resembling the snorting and squealing of a pig. You watch as Drayton sits down next to Mama, glaring at you.

“Enough of that face, boy! [Y/n] is our guest! What would grandma say about you looking at a lady like that!” Drayton shrinks in his chair, muttering a small apology. Grandpa chuckles in his wheezy way as Thomas begins to feed him something red from a jar, you can’t tell if its blood or a weird old person’s medicine and you don’t wanna know. Your mouth waters as you’re served sausage and eggs with a biscuit. Breakfast for dinner was always your favorite. The eggs are so soft and hot that you groan when you take the first bite and they taste even better when mixed with the buttery biscuit. You only look up from eating when you realize that the entire family was looking at you. Drayton was the first to speak.

“Damn girly, if I knew you were starving I would’ve brought over the surplus pigskins from the gas station!” Mama chuckles lightly to herself, shaking her head and your face begins to burn.

“I, I just haven't had a home-cooked meal in a long time is all! Even when I lived with my folks they almost never cooked.” Thomas cocks his head at you before standing up suddenly and walking away from the table. Everyone watches him go and you feel hot with embarrassment. You hardly knew the man and he probably thought you were sad and disgusting for how you ate, you wish you had paid attention more to your etiquette lessons. Suddenly there was a large can of peaches in front of you. You looked at him with confusion when it clicked, he was returning it. 

“No, Thomas, I have plenty of canned goods in the van! You can keep this one, it was a gift!” You push it back into his hands but he pushes in return. Without thinking you plop it in his hands and squeeze your hands over his so he can’t shove it back at you. “Keep the peaches! I have plenty more!” You huff, looking into his deep brown eyes before the faint blush sparks back up like a roaring fire. His hands were so rough and warm and you back away as if they have burned you. Sitting back down you mumble a small please before hearing an unhappy huff. Thomas sits back down and you let out a sigh of relief. Drayton and Mama look at each other in a way you can’t decipher and you feel as if you are only gonna embarrass yourself further as the day goes on.


	3. Rest Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were always a clumsy girl.

Done eating, you get up and go wash your dishes in the sink. Your face felt like it was going to melt, the fire of embarrassment consuming you. 

“It was a very nice dinner, Mama, thank you. I’m goin’ to bed now. G’night everyone.” 

Everyone said their various goodnights to you as you strode off to the guest room. With each step the fire behind your skin quelled but you felt the knot in your gut all the same. You closed the door silently as you felt a wail of despair in your throat. How could you forget your table manners? What did Mama think of you? What did Tommy think of you? You shook your head, it shouldn’t matter that much. You were gone by tomorrow morning anyhow. You wonder if Thomas and you could be penpals, or Nubbins if Thomas couldn’t write well. Grabbing your velvet teddy bear, you land on the bed with a soft oof, the dust lifting up into the air around you. Nothing a good night’s rest couldn’t fix. Your mind blanks into a sleepless world, the fire quelled, and the knot untangled.

You groan as you feel someone tapping on your arm, the morning light blinding you when you try to open your eyes. Grabbing into the void, you grip a sleeve.

“What’s wrong?” You hear a grunt and your eyes snap open to see Thomas, his eyes crinkling behind his mask. You fling yourself out of bed, grabbing random clothes out of your box. “I am so sorry, Tommy! Lemme get dressed for the day and I’ll meet you outside!” He nods and leaves, the door clicking softly behind him. You nearly fall getting your dress over your head, the sunflower pattern mocking your clumsiness. Looking in the mirror, you start to take inventory of your outfit. Shirt? Check. Underwear? Check. Pants? Check. Socks and shoes? Double-check! You meet Thomas outside his room, his form leaning against the wall. You do a little spin to show your outfit and he huffs in amusement, leading you to start your day.

“I’m guessin’ Mama and Drayton left for work before ye got me?” Thomas nods. “Is Nubbins gonna help?” Thomas shakes his head, mumbling lowly while gesturing to the air dismissively. You take that as a fat no. You bring a little stool to the kitchen so you can help with cooking, holding eggs, butter, etc. Both of you perform your tasks in comfortable silence,

You notice that Thomas is wearing his dress, his black slacks poking out from underneath, the white kitchen apron contrasting nicely against the dark blue. It makes you smile that he’s so comfortable with himself. 

“I like your dress, Tommy. It’s real pretty.” Thomas freezes, his egg whisking slowing considerably. You can see his neck turn tomato red as he hunches down and starts hawking and squalling his humble little non-words at you. Slowly taking the bowl from him, you begin whisking. “You wanna go set up the table for us?” Still mumbling in his high, breathy way he takes some silverware and cups to the dining room. 

You bring out your plates, making a second trip for the orange juice. It wasn’t as good as whatever Thomas could probably make but you were both happy with the results.

“So about Grandpa...I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate me touching his naughty bits. You help him with that and I’ll feed him. Sound like a plan?” You looked as Thomas shoved a fork full of egg into his maw, nodding in agreement. When both of you finished, you rinsed the dishes and opened the fridge. Your eyes land on a jar labeled Grandpa, the same red ooze contained within. You grab it, with a strained smile. Poor Grandpa. 

Following Thomas, upstairs, he stops you at the second flight, his large hand touching your stomach. You flush for a second before confusion takes over. “What’s wrong?” Thomas lowers his head and points upstairs mumbling. “What about Grandpa?” He shakes his head holding up two fingers. You squint as him for a bit before it clicks. “....Grandma?” You lower your voice to a whisper. “Ain’t she dead Tommy? Don’t tell me Grandpa made y’all keep her up there too!” He licks his chapped lips nervously, his pig squeals becoming upset as he clenches and unclenches his hands. You hold up your hands to placate him.

“I ain’t gonna judge ye Tommy, grief does weird things to old folks. I can’t imagine how hurt yer Grandpa must’ve been to lose her.” Thomas nods his head before offering you his arm. You hold your breath and prepare for the smell of death, gripping onto Thomas like a snake. As soon as you see Grandpa you turn to face what used to be his wife, her mummified remains dressed up in her Sunday best, coyote fur draped around her neck, old flowers decaying on her lap. Your body relaxes, it was almost nice, it still made you wanna gag and get the fuck outta dodge but it wasn’t your place to judge a grieving man. You were happy to only smell old people and dust, the family must’ve done their best to make Grandma not a burden to their health. You tore your eyes from Grandma’s skeletal remains to the two living men in the room. Thomas walks over to a nightstand, retrieving a bedpan, and a tube from the drawers. He looks at you and twirls his finger with a small grunt. You turn around, giving the old man his privacy. Rocking back and forth from your heels to your toes, you try to ignore the sound of liquid hitting plastic.

After a few minutes, you feel a tap on your back and turn around to see Thomas giving you room to work. He places a liquid medicine syringe in your hand and shows you 10 fingers. You nod your head, ten of the red gunk, got it. You sit on the stool, the coldness of the jar making your hand hurt a little, so you wipe your hand on your pants. 

“Hi Grandpa, it's me [Y/n], we met at dinner. I hope this ain’t too weird for you.” The old man looks at you, the corners of his mouth twitching up. Good enough for you, you beam at him as you open the jar. It has an iron smell to it and you wish you didn’t know it was blood now. Your ma used to say cows and pigs blood was nutritious...guess she was right. You slowly fill the syringe, making sure there are no bubbles in it before gently pouring the substance into Grandpa’s mouth, holding his ancient hand in yours. Grandpa starts to move and you give him room, his eyes seem to glimmer as he does an odd little dance that makes you smile. “I’m glad you like it, sir.” 

You felt Thomas staring holes into the side of your head, his presence becoming a little much. When you finally get the tenth syringe full of blood into Grandpa’s mouth, you pat his hands gently before standing up. “I’ll be going now, Grandpa. Seeing you today was very nice, thank you for having me in yer home.” 

Thomas gives his Grandpa a peck on the cheek and a couple of pats before going downstairs with you, you give him a look as you sit on the stairs. He doesn’t sit, his size likely making it hard on his knees to get that low. Mumbling softly, he seems to ask you why you want a break.

“Just need to collect myself, Tommy. Seeing your granny like that and the smell of blood made me a little dizzy that’s all.” Thomas seems distraught by this and pats your head tenderly. You feel your face heat up at the man’s friendliness. God, when was the last time a man was this friendly towards you. How sad. “Thank you, Thomas. You're a real sweetheart, I hope ye know that.” Thomas wrings his hands and looks down at the ground in his shy way. You stand up and take a deep breath in and out before nodding. Thomas takes you to the main floor, leading you to the big metal door that had your curiosity peaked before. Thomas grabs the handle with both hands, swinging it open with a deafening clank before walking in. You slink behind him, unsure of where you’re going or what you’re allowed to touch. 

It was colder than you anticipating, rubbing your nose as it began to hurt. Thomas seemed really tense, his shoulders straight and his eyes pointing ahead. You guess no one really comes here except for him or Mama. You nearly retch at the smell of old guts and blood, the closest you had ever come to being a butcher is the occasional chicken for your granny. Thomas looks down at you and you give him a nervous smile. His eyes seemed so cold now, you hope he wasn’t angry that you were here. You’ll have to ask before you leave. Thomas begins to unravel an old hose and puts it in your hands, pointing a finger at an old rusty drain that sits in the middle of the room. You turn the water on and watch as excess blood and fat starts to slink its way to the drain. This was pretty easy, kinda gross but not too bad. The water makes funny ripples when you shake the hose a little and it makes you smile to yourself. Thomas was in the back, soaking rusted tools in vinegar and bloody ones in boiling water. You guess since the initial rinsing was done you’d have to mop too.

“Hey, Thomas! Where’s your-” You feel your weight shift on your left side, no longer caught by a foot that should be there. The walls of the meat locker blur and suddenly you’re facing the ceiling, your head feels like fire, and your mind throbs with pain. You’re distantly aware of the fact that you yelled but not when. You see Thomas looming over you and you reach out an arm so he can help you stand. Instead, the man picks you up in his arms like a newborn babe. Everything is so fast, why is it so fast? You squint your eyes and simply let yourself sink into the warm bosom of the man before you. The heat was a relief, a shield against the cold. You don’t know when you ended up in the bathroom, but Thomas was squalling and roaring something awful, what got him so upset now? 

“Tommy, why are you so upset? Are you okay?” Thomas seems to pause and looks at you with worry. Had you said it before? No of course not. Your stomach suddenly knots in a way that makes your mouth taste sour. “Thomas my stomach hurts real bad.” You place your face into the old toilet and feel the eggs you made rise up, the bitter taste just edging on unpleasant. You feel a warm hand holding your hair, another rubbing your back. The warmth was gone as fast as if cane and you wanted to weep. Why were you so cold, why did he leave? The door opens again and the warmth returns, a sigh escapes your lips. So warm. 

You enter the odd bone room again, the chicken catching your attention as you stare each other down. She cocks her head at you. You don’t know how long you had been admiring the simple bird when the door opens with a slam, Drayton yelling at the top of his lungs.

“You fuckin’ idiot! You can’t do a single thing right can you! I oughtta beat the snot outta you boy!” You hear a clatter and a yelp before hearing Mama’s voice.

“You better not be beating on Tommy, Drayton or I’m gonna have Grandpa tan your hide!” You hear a grumble before seeing all three of them over you, Drayton’s usual nervousness seems so profound now.

“How you doin’ little missy? Ye hear us all right?” You nod, smiling at them to show you hear them. They all seem to let out a breath.

“Tommy, watch her, make sure she doesn’t get worse. Wake her up if she falls asleep, if she wakes up fine after a few times we can let her rest after the day is done. Drayton, make us some chicken soup for the poor girl, she needs something easy to keep down. I’ll get the bucket in case she can’t.” Thomas pushes an armchair closer to you and sits down, head in his hands, lightly tapping his forehead with his palms. You press your hand on his knee.

“Don’t go hitting yourself now. Only one of us needs a concussion.” He seems to huff at you in annoyance and amusement. You’re so tired. You’re just gonna rest your eyes.


	4. A talk on the porch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all eat peaches on the porch and you receive a warning of what's to come.

It’s been a full week of the family fussing over you. You were banned from the meat locker by Thomas and the only times you were allowed to help were to stock shelves at the gas station, do dishes, and feed the chickens outside. Drayton sometimes took pity on you and let you wash his truck. Nubbins kept taking pictures of you with family members, said in case “you actually leave”. You would leave as soon as Mama gave you the okay. No thumbs up, no gas, no leaving. You didn’t mind, it’s not like you had anywhere to be anyway. You only had to write letters to your mama before the next holiday rolled up. A good few pages of loving words would keep the belt from your ass for sure. 

“Hey, Tommy, you’d consider us friends right?” Thomas nods, lazily listening to a radio program about home decorating. “Good, I think so too! That bein’ said….you wanna see me as a baby?” You snickered as his eyes got wide and he grunted. Both of you met your van with excitement. Reaching into a box behind your driver seat, you pull out a raggedy photo album with a flourish. You push Thomas’s hands away from the book with a laugh. “Wait a damn minute, Thomas. We can look at em when we’re inside, there’s a lot of pictures here. We can get Nubbins to look too since he loves photos.”

You sit down on the couch, calling for Nubbins to come to see pictures from your seat. You hear soft thuds as the man takes the steps in threes. Once the two men settle in their chairs, shushing the chicken in the corner you open the book, it's old leather creaking. Thomas sucks in a breath and Nubbins laughs hysterically at the first picture. You’re naked as can be in a wash bin, your little head covered in bubbles, your face crumpled up in rage. Thomas taps on the picture of you asleep in a crib happily, your hand holding the finger of the person holding the camera. 

“I was a clumsy kid. I remember my pa screechin and hollerin the first time I fell out of a tree, I still got the scar too.” Thomas huffs and looks at you pointedly, making you flush. “All right, you sass king, I see you loud and clear.” You turn the page and you hear confusion.

“Why do you look like that?” The picture is you, smiling nervously at the camera while covering your face with your hands, your hair completely shaved off. You laugh sadly.

“I was a real shy kid. Hated being looked at, hated pictures more. They shaved my head to avoid lice from the other school kids.” Nubbins nodded. Kids were gross, always spreading something to one another. Thomas stared at the picture and you, his eyes focused. You simply shrugged. “I only cover my face when I’m real embarrassed now. My ma helped me get over my fears as much as she could but I always found a way to ruin our reputation in each town.” Thomas squeezes your hand and you feel your face start to heat, the roughness causing your heart to squeeze. You turn the page and it’s a picture of you tangled in a dog’s rope, said dog slobbering all over you. Groaning you close the album. 

“Enough embarrassment for now, that how much of my childhood friends are allowed to see.” Nubbins laughs, saying you looked like a peanut without hair. Thomas shoves him off the couch and mumbles something, you only make out the word pretty. This small word somehow makes you match the man’s high pitched squeals, causing you to slap your hands over your face in an attempt to hide the red. You uncover one of your eyes to see the crinkled eyes of a man who understands. Nubbins coos at the both of you, making a kissy face.

“Alright love-birds, let’s sit on the porch and wait for Mama, she’ll be home any time soon. Thomas nods but pinches Nubbins hard, causing the young man to yelp. Holding up a finger, he signals that he’ll be a minute. You nod and sit on the porch swing before Nubbins can steal it from you. Nubbins just sits against the support for the overhang, looking at you thoughtfully.

“I know my word means jack shit since I’m the second youngest but I give you and Thomas my blessing.” You gawked at the man, watching his smile increase every second you sit there astounded. 

“Thomas and I are not dating! Besides, we both know I’m leavin as soon as Mama says I can, it ain’t like I’d be able to anyway!” Nubbins cakcles.

“And what makes you think Mama’s gonna give you the okay? You’re the only gal she knows next to family. Plus what would be wrong with staying with us anyhow? Thought you wasn’t in any hurry.” You sigh looking at your hands.

“If you want me to stay so bad I’d need a house of my own, I’d still help but I don’t wanna be a burden here.” Nubbins shrugs.

“There’s a few houses around these parts that no one alive owns. Could always use a neighbor, get this dyin’ town started into somethin new.” You smile at Nubbins, having neighbors that don’t terrify you would be good.

“I’d be happy to. Still need that okay from Mama though, and some gas to go to that general store in the next town over.” Nubbins nods. 

“Since you’re a peach I should warn you. Mama was talkin’ about having the others meet you. She’s been keepin aunt Tea away since you got hurt.” You paled.

“Is she nice?” Nubbins nods his head from side to side, his smile straightening into a grimace.

“Aunt Tea is, but it’s my cousin you gotta worry about. Tommy is adopted and she treats him like a piece of furniture.” Nubbins shivers. “I know we ain’t perfect but she’s a new messed up.” Your face scrunches up before you can school your expression, startling a laugh out of Nubbins. Both of you jump as Thomas walks out with the can of peaches and a knife.

The large man sits next to you with a grunt, squishing you against the arm of the swing. He stabs the lib of the can, drinking some of the syrup inside before passing it to you. “Thank you, Tommy.” You take a big swig of the juice, humming with how sweet it is.” You try to pass the can to Nubbins but he shakes his head so you take a second swig and pass it back to Thomas. “Nubbins and I were talkin ‘bout me gettin’ a place around here. Whatcha think?” Thomas nods his head happily, his large hand grasping your shoulder and shaking you lightly. 

When you drain the last of the peach juice, Thomas makes quick work of the lid, stabbing a slice of the fruit with his knife and handing it to you. All three of you pause as the truck rides up into the driveway with Drayton and some girl in the bed of the truck, holding on for dear life. Nubbins giggles, waking off the porch. “Mama must be drivin’” 

Mama pokes her head out, her face bright as can be. “Y/n, honey! Lemme introduce you to Auntie Tea!”.


	5. Meet the Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation and embarassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who doubts these scenarios should note that I have embarrassed myself in some of the ways mentioned in this story.

You stick your hand out towards the robust lady, giving her your best smile. “Howdy!” Auntie Tea laughs heartily before taking your hand gently.

“Why, hello to you too young lady! Luda was right about you, sweet as can be!” You blush and nod at the compliment.

“Nubbins just got done tellin’ me you were waiting for me to feel better before coming over. I’m real sorry y’all had to wait so long.” Auntie Tea waves her hand, sweeping away your apology from the air.

“We all have accidents, Lord knows Tommy got enough scrapes and bruises when he first started in the meat business!” You hear a grunt behind you when Thomas’s shadow eclipses yours. That man was so quiet when he wanted to be! 

“Thomas has been real sweet to me since I’ve started helping around the house. I won’t be a guest for long, though! In fact, I was thinking of settling down ‘round here!” Both Auntie Tea and Luda Mae lit up with delight, giggling and squalling at you. Luda seems to stop with a groan.

“Before that we’ll have to introduce you to the rest of the family so they don’t cause you any trouble, lord knows Hoyt and Monty are a couple of dogs when left to their own devices!” Thomas scoffs behind you, you’ll have to ask Nubbins about them one of these days. Auntie Tea nods.

“For now here’s my daughter, Thomas’s cousin, Henriette. She just adopted, you know!” Standing behind Auntie Tea is a raggedy girl with short dark hair. Her hairless brows furrowed in a scowl. You opt to ignore it.

“Congratulations! If you ever need a babysitter, I’d be happy to help. I’ve always had a way with little ones!” Nubbins barks out a laugh but is shoved silent by Thomas, the scrawny man tumbling backward with a yelp. Henriette squints at you but nods.

“So who are you? You Tommy’s girlfriend or something?” Your hands fly up as you squak in embarrassment causing everyone to look at you.

“No, no. I’m not nearly good enough for a man like Thomas.” You wave your hand in the air, mimicking Auntie Tea. Henriette barks out a cruel laugh.

“You could say that again!” Auntie Tea smacks Henriette on the head, causing the young woman to yelp in pain, clutching her scalp.

“I DID NOT RAISE SUCH A MANNERLESS GIRL!” Auntie Tea shook her clutch purse at her daughter, awaking the baby with a start. The baby wails in anguish, their little face scrunched and red. Henriette scoffs and shoves the baby toward you.

“If you’re so polite and great with kids, you get them calm again!” you prop the baby’s head onto your bosom and look toward Thomas in alarm, his eyes reflecting the same shock. Henriette stomps into the house as you bounce the baby, kissing it’s little head. Auntie Tea looks appalled and angry.

“She never behaves this way, I can’t imagine what’s gotten into her!” You shrug as the baby quiets gradually.

“New baby stress, it can be hard attaching to the baby emotionally sometimes. My mom called it the new mama blues.” Thomas and Nubbins are staring you down as you slowly dance with the baby in your arms. You flash them a smile and wink at Thomas, your smugness radiating through your skin. You lower your voice to a whisper.

“Told ye I was good.” Nubbins giggles silently, cooing over the now sleeping baby. Once the baby goes limp with deep sleep, you pass them off to Auntie Tea. Your arms scream from keeping the same position for so long. 

As you all begin to walk inside Luda Mae smiles at you. “I’ve always wanted a girl of my own, now I got one that’s good with littlins, I should count my lucky stars!” You smile wide, giving Luda a side hug. 

Everyone met Henriette at the dinner table when the tea began to boil. Everyone was silent, in their own world as they watched you and Nubbins play rock, paper, scissors. After winning for the third time, it was Thomas’s turn to try to beat you but after the 4th tie Henriette slammed her hands on the table.

“Can y’all stop acting like children for one second!” Thomas rolled his eyes. Nubbins giggles.

“CaN y’AlL stOp ActINg LiKE ChilDRen fOr OnE SEcoNd!” Nubbins makes his voice shrill as he points his finger at you and Thomas, causing you both to burst out in laughter, leaning on each other. Luda clears her throat loudly, holding a tray of cups with a large kettle. The three of you hush into silent giggles. Luda chuckles happily, handing out the mix-match floral cups. Naturally, Thomas gets a normal mug for his large hands. Henriette develops a smug look as her mother walks into the room.

“This house doesn’t look very clean, Thomas. This new friend of yours has made you lazy! A much better woman would put you to work!” Luda and Auntie Tea look at each other as your face betrays a flash of anger, your fists clenching.

“If you haven’t noticed, with me injured, it was Nubbins getting food and Thomas taking care of the house AND grandpa. Where were you in all this, eh? A better woman would have helped, adoption be damned! When was the last time you even looked at Pops?” You felt your heart drop as the words left your mouth. Oh that was rude, that was VERY rude. Henriette gawked, looking at her mother for defence. She found none as Auntie Tea sipped on her special blend. 

“I’m sorry. This is your family, not mine. Thomas is mute so it’s just not fair to speak to him like that is all. He works all day and most of the night and it just made me cross is all.” Henriette still had a pinched face but nodded.

“I’m gonna go check my baby.” She stood, leaving the room with a huff. Nubbins cackles maddly, grabbing the sleeve of your dress and shaking you happily. Thomas stills your breath when he grabs your other arm in comfort, giving it the lightest squeeze. Luda Mae smiles.

“You know, a woman as brave as you is deserving of my Thomas. He needs someone with a strong voice like yours!” You smile gently, your face going red for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“I doubt Tommy over here would want that, we hardly know each other. If he were ever interested he could always write me a note. I must say that any woman would be lucky to have such a handsome man.” Everyone seems to gawk at such bold words. Could they not see it? Thomas suddenly stands up and flies out of the room like at bat out of hell. What have you done now?


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas thinks you're a liar, but you're not.

You stand, fanning your hands in distress.

"I didn't say anything rude did I? Oooooh, I can be so stupid!!" Mama hushes you.

"Go find the note pad and go talk to him. He's terribly shy, that's all." You nod, rummaging around in the office supplies for the pad of paper and a pencil.

It takes you forever to find Thomas by process of elimination, you heave a sigh as you approach his bedroom door.

"Tommy?" You hear a grunt. "Can I come in? I wanna talk to you. If that's okay with you." The door swings open and you look up at usually kind eyes squinting at you with suspicion and anger. You shakily hand him his notepad and he grabs it from your hands roughly and begins to write against the door.

In poorly written words you see the words 'making fun' and you flounder.

"THOMAS! I have never made fun of you a single time! Everything I say is honest!" He throws the notepad on his bed and his hands up, growling and squalling at you, a large finger jabbing your sternum. You gasp in offense.

"You best be happy you're mute 'cause that sounded like some mean sass comin' from you!" He writes again, the poor pencil creaking in his grip. In large letters he writes 'ugly. You make fun' You slap the paper back onto the bed and tackle the man into the hardest hug you can manage to give him. A grunt of surprise is your reward. A wheezy squall escapes both of you in mutual embarrassment. This was new, different.

You feel your eyes getting watery and your throat clench.

"Thomas Hewitt you are the handsomest man I have ever known. You're strong and honest, and you work hard…" He rips you out of his arms with a growl and slams his door closed, trapping you with him. You back away as his large hands fumble with the clasps hiding his face. This felt wrong, you didn't mean to force him to do this. Why is he showing you now?

As the mask comes off you see scars. Deep brown angry scars and a hole where a chunk is missing out of his nose, craters pepper his cheeks and chin. His nose is crooked and his eyes are full of deep sorrow and regret. 

You walk toward him slowly and put your head on his chest, you don't try to hide how your voice wavers.

"You don't deserve to be hurt, Thomas. Don't expect me to hurt you. I stand by my word, you're handsome to me." You hear a whimper before the air is forced out of your body from his grip. Your back pops loudly before he lets you go but you both just stand there for a bit. 

The baby in the next room wails, waking up alone in its holder. You look up at Thomas and feeling brave you reach for his face. He flinches but stops when your rub your thumb against his stubble.

"I'm gonna go pick up the baby. You can stay here and breathe for a bit okay?" His eyes bore into yours before he nods slowly.

You sigh, your soul feeling light and heavy at the same time as you hear the soft click of his door lock. 

You pick up the baby with a soft grunt and head downstairs, his wailing softening to a disgruntled, occasional squeal. Henriette takes him with a polite, thin lipped smile. You count that as progress.

Everyone looks at you as you sit down and put your head in your hands. Luda rubs your shoulder and you sigh.

"We're fine now. It was a misunderstanding is all. He'll be a bit, dunno how long…" Auntie Tea smiles at you.

"He's always been a sweet boy. He'll be back to his old self before dinner, I promise." She pours you another cup of tea. Nubbins giggles nervously.

"Tommy has a sweet tooth, we'll just have Drayton bring home cake from the gas station!" Luda smiles at Nubbins.

"Smart boy, I'll go ring him up right now." She shuffles into the living room, leaving the rest of you to sit in comfortable silence. You hope things are as alright as they seem.

Thomas POV

You hear a soft knock on your door. 

"Thomas?" You grunt. You want her to go away, even if the thought makes your heart hurt. "Can I come in? I wanna talk to you. If that's okay with you." You sigh and swing open the door and give her your meanest look. Everyone always ran from you when you made your mean face, even Hoyt.

She shrinks into herself and hands you your notepad and pencil, you snatch it from her. Stubborn woman has no sense of self preservation. You use your old door as a desk, she was making fun of you. You know she was. You're not handsome, you're a freak, a monster. Your scars ache from the childhood memories seeping in.

You hand her the note and watch her face scrunch up in offense. So she's a liar too.

"THOMAS! I have never made fun of you a single time! Everything I say is honest!" You pause. She hardly ever called you by your real name. You were Tommy to her, always. You won't be fooled, you won't be hurt, not by her. She's a liar, you know it. You throw the paper on the bed and attempt to give her a piece of your mind, frustrated as only the usual sounds come out, barely comprehensive with your accent and impediment. You're not calm enough to talk right now.

She gasps at you, her hands gripping her hips. Her dress was so pretty today….WAIT! You slap yourself mentally. Focus on being angry. Her dress may be pretty but her lies are cruel!

"You best be happy you're mute 'cause that sounded like some mean sass comin' from you!" You scoff, this girl is ridiculous. You snatch the notepad off the bed and begin writing. You KNEW what she thought, she couldn't lie to you, you aren't that stupid.

You shove the note in her face and her face falls and she looks at you, her eyes are so sad. Why is she sad? Suddenly she shoves all her weight into you. She's….hugging you? Her skin is so soft. It makes you jealous.

If she were anyone else you'd steal it for yourself. You accept the apology slightly. You still don't like that she joked like that. 

"Thomas Hewitt you are the handsomest man I have ever known. You're strong and honest, and you work hard…" NO, NO, SHE'S LYING SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE! SHE'S A LIAR!

Without thinking you fumble with the clasps of your mask with shaking fingers. She looks scared, good. If she runs away you can cut her down like you did the rest of them! The air feels foreign against your nose and cheeks.

She isn't running, she just looks so sad. What are you going to do if she cries? What will Mama do if she figures out you made [Y/n] cry? She walks toward you and you feel panic build in your chest. What is she going to do? What are you going to do?

You feel her face press into your chest and sigh, as if she just laid in bed after a long day. Your whole body feels hot and your chest feels tight. 

"You don't deserve to be hurt, Thomas. Don't expect me to hurt you. I stand by my word, you're handsome to me." She sounds like she's going to cry and you whimper, trying to swallow as your throat clenches. You lick your lips nervously. You want to kiss her face. Her soft skin would feel so nice if you did, but you don't. It wouldn't be proper. Instead, you squeeze her until you hear her poor back pop in protest. Both of you just stand there, staring at each other.

Baby Jedediah cries out in the next room and you count your lucky stars. You couldn't take any more sweet touches and words. You'd go insane. But she looks at you, REALLY looks at you and you feel like a person. You feel handsome, despite it all. You want to get lost in her eyes forever and feel these feelings.

"I'm gonna go pick up the baby. You can stay here and breathe for a bit okay?" You nod slowly and watch her leave your room. 

After locking the door behind her you rub your face and sigh. Lord, baby Jesus, you needed to talk to Mama about this.


	7. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can eat your cake and date it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make a House of Wax Vincent Sinclaire/ You fanfic too so watch for that if you're in that fandom.

You find yourself shaking hands until your arm is stiff as Auntie tea and Henriette go home, the cool air making it more suitable to travel with Jedidiah. Henriette leaves you in shock as she mutters a small thank you before following her mother out the door. 

You don’t bother waiting for Drayton as you and Mama set the table. It has to be perfect or the apology won’t feel genuine. Mama pulls you aside as you hear a truck rolling up to the house.

“I wanna thank you for doing so much for my boy. It means more than you know.” You nod politely, telling her that it’s only right after the scene you made during tea time. 

Suddenly a cake box is shoved into your hands by a sweaty and tired Drayton. He grumbles out “you’re welcome” as he goes upstairs to bathe. You make sure to save him a piece where Nubbins can’t mess with it. You also cut it so that Thomas can have the biggest slice, the apology cake is for him after all. You feel your body buzzing with excitement as you hear heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Thomas stops when he sees the cake and stares at you in confusion, giving you a questioning grunt.

“I wanted to apologize with actions, because, you know...they’re louder than words and all that.” You feel your face flushing with embarrassment as his eyes crinkle. Suddenly his large form engulfs you and before you could blink you were in his arms. As he squeals up a storm, you find yourself returning the call with your own bubbly squawks. You bury your face in his neck and lose yourself in his happiness. Luda coughs out a laugh and Tommy drops you with his own, deep chuckle before taking his seat.  
Everyone eventually sits down and eats cake, including Grandpa. The cake is a little dry from being on display today but it’s still delicious. Once everyone finishes, you take the plates and forks into the kitchen, giving a small smile to the taxidermy animals mounted on the wall.

THOMAS POV

You drop the pencil with exasperation. Trying to write a letter to ask her to date you is harder than you thought. It doesn’t help that you’re not good at writing but you try your best before folding it up and putting it in your breast pocket. Looking at the clock on the wall, it’s close enough to dinner time that you should go and get the thawed meat seasoned and prepped.  
You peek your head into the dining room to see if anyone has set the table. It’s set with a slice of cake on each plate. It’s exciting but who is the cake for? Must be something special!

You question [Y/N] with a grunt.  
“I wanted to apologize with actions, because, you know...they’re louder than words and all that.” She starts shuffling her feet and turning red around the neck and ears. You stop yourself from chuckling but you can’t stop the smile spreading on your face. She already apologized but this is a special treat that can’t be left without reward. 

[Y/n] blanks as you scoop her up but quickly holds onto your neck, giggling. You spin her around and feel her face bury itself in your neck. This is right, it’ll always be like this, as God and Mama as your witness. You freeze when you hear your mom chuckle behind you. You quickly put down your pretty crush and take your seat. The cake’s frosting melts in your mouth, you grumble happily and lick the plate clean to show your gratitude. [Y/n] giggles and gathers the dishes, leaving you and Mama to talk.

Mama raises her eyebrow when you pat her and you unfold the letter from your shirt pocket. She puts on her reading glasses and squints at your sloppy handwriting, mumbling along the lines. It startles you when she clutches the paper to her heart but she gives you a little squeal of delight that girls do.

“Put some little hearts, Tommy. It’s a cute little touch, real nice.” You nod and hunch over your paper, adding the best cartoon hearts you can make. They’re crooked but Mama says they’re good enough. 

Just as [Y/n] comes back, Mama leaves the room. You feel like your whole world is spinning like your stomach feels when you work outside too long. She just looks at you with those perfect eyes of hers as you shakily hand her your letter. Killing her would hurt so bad if she ran off and hated you. Maybe Nubbins would do it this time. 

You watch her read the letter, her tongue poking out slightly as she slowly reads your chicken scratch. You feel confused as she sits down and starts to get teary-eyed. Did you say something wrong? What does this mean?

Then she starts giggling and crying and wiping her eyes. What should you do? You make the noises you can to show you’re confused, wiping her tears with your sleeve. You didn’t want to make her cry. Suddenly she hugs you so hard, it forces a grunt out of your chest. Mama and Nubbins rush in like Satan has come to take the farm but she looks at you like heaven just met God’s green earth.

Nubbins gives you a glare. “What did you do ta her, you idiot!”  
You shake your head as hard as you can mumbling a stuttered and slurred “no”.

She stops her sniffling and grabs your face so hard you feel like your mask might just tear, making you lean down to look at her.

“Thomas Sawyer, I’d love nothing more than to be your girl!”  
It takes you a moment to hear the yes but when you do you can’t help but pick her up and swing her in your arms. You dance with her pressed to your chest, twirling and jumping like your Mama used to with Pops. This happiness will last forever!


	8. Death in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May he rest in peace.

You scrubbed the grime of old food from out under your nails as Thomas looms behind you, rubbing his rough hands through your hair. He’s been so affectionate since you two began dating a few weeks back. He holds you, kisses your face, and pats your arms when you’re upset. You felt like the luckiest woman alive to win the heart of such a sweet man.

“Darlin’, we’re expecting a shipment of gasoline anytime this week, would you mind helping me at the station till then?” Mama makes the same pleading eyes Thomas does when he wants to keep his mask while he sleeps. You give her a nod before letting Tommy take over the dishes.

“You heard Mama. I’ll be gone till late tonight. You think you’ll be okay?” Thomas scoffs and gives you an amused squint. “You know what I mean you sass.” He leans down to meet your kiss, his chapped lips sending a warm glow through you. 

The car ride is rough and bumpy, the damn air feels suffocating with its unrelenting heat. An old lady like Mama shouldn’t be working during this kind of weather but you won’t be the one to tell her that. Drayton grumbles out a greeting from the cook’s window as Mama goe behind the counter.

“All I need from ye is to stock shelves and keep an eye out for that delivery truck.” You nod and start opening the boxes with the store’s box cutter. You let yourself work up a pattern. Box, cut, pick up four cans, put them in their place, repeat. You unpack all the inventory before sweeping all the dust out of the store and wiping down the counters. It didn’t help the hot meaty smell coming from the kitchen but it was better not to breathe dust too. The sun is at its peak and it seems you were done for the day until customers made a mess.

A van rolls up with blood on the side of it and you grimace at the sight. They must’ve ran over something fresh or hit something large. A group of three people around your age start filing out, causing a commotion that was foreign to this area. The fourth person was in a chair and looked out miserably as they were left behind. The driver didn’t seem to pay the other man any mind. 

Drayton rolls out to greet the driver while the couple comes into the station, squealing and grabbing at each other. You wrinkle your nose at them and just walk to Luda Mae. These types of people were not for the sensibilities of an old christian. 

“How can I help y’all on this hot day?” The girl seems to gawk at all the selections of erky you have and chips while the man grabs at her body like a hungry animal. You cough politely, bringing them back to reality.

“Oh, I’ll take a bag of peppered jerky and a coke!” The girl seemed nice enough if not a little empty-headed. You hear the man make a snarky remark about how ugly the workers here are and your blood boils.

“Sir, that’s my Mother-in-law you’re talking about. Now I don’t HAVE to serve rude ass customers in this establishment.” The man’s face turns read and the girl smacks him in the side before handing over her money. “Y’all get where you’re goin’. Folks around here are private.” The man nodded, leaving with the girl as they both began grabbing each other once more.

You sneer at the door as if it had been the assailant. Luda looks at you with a smirk.

“You and Tommy ain’t married, honey.” You smile, smugly. 

“Yeah, but they don’t know that.” Luda cackles happily, slapping your back as you put the cash in the register. Drayton didn’t seem too happy as he came back in. “Something wrong?” He shakes his head.

“I just gotta talk to Mama in the kitchen about that gas delivery.” You nod and sit in the chair, watching the side of the road the truck is supposed to come from. There’s not much business except a few drunk old men buying a few more beers as the sun goes down. You feel yourself dozing off during your night shift. 

It’s so peaceful, you feel yourself drooling but you don’t care. Then your soul is ripped out of your lungs as the wall phone rings. You grab off the wall without thinking.

“Luda Mae’s Gas Station. We slaughter barbecue, how may I help you?” You hear something that sounds like a pig is dying and your heart drops into your stomach. “Thomas, honey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He grunts and wails before stuttering out the word home. You nod your head violently, though he can’t see. “I’ll be home right away, lover! You stay alive!”

Luda rushes into the common area, wiping grease off her hands. “What’s happened to Tommy?! Is my baby okay?!” You wave your hands in confusion.

“I’m not sure but he told me to come home. Do you have a gun I can borrow?” She nods and unlocks a drawer under the counter, handing you a large pistol. 

“It’s already loaded sweetheart, you go make sure my baby ain’t hurt. I’m too old to be fighting like I used to. Drayton keeps his keys in the truck’s dash.” You run to the truck, placing the gun in your lap before revving it to life and hauling ass like you’ve never done before. You flew down the old first road like a bat out of hell and you felt like one. You were so scared, he has to be okay. He’s not allowed to be anything but okay. Nubbins should be home, they should be fine.  
You swing the truck into the drive-way and rip the keys out with one hand, grabbing the pistol with another. That damn van was parked out front. You knew those people were suspicious! You get close to the front door when that girl comes running out screaming, waving a knife toward you. You hear the bang and she’s on the ground squirming in agony. You loom over her without a single breath in your lungs and shoot her between the eyes.

You fall on your ass, taking your first agonizing breath in what feels like an eternity as you watch her bleed in silence. Who was she? What just happened? You hear the chainsaw revving in the house as you stair at the door. Thomas busts out of the house , his saw poised to kill the intruder when you both make eye contact.

He stops the saw and drops it onto the porch. You just stare at his eyes as he limps over to you and picks you up like you’re a porcelain doll. He brings you inside and all you see is blood in the house. There’s so much blood and all you can focus on is Thomas’s wailing. He’s never made this sound before, he sounds like he’s dying. He sets you down on the dining room table and makes his way around to pick up something you can’t see.

It’s Nubbins, laying in a pool of his own blood. His throat slashed by his own blade. His eyes stare blankly into yours as Thomas cradles him wailing and you finally feel an agonizing shift in your soul that is so full of painful sorrow. What comes out of you is just like Thomas’s wails. You’re screaming and crying all at once in the most guttural inhuman way. He was gone. 

You’re shaking as you slide off the table and you rub Thomas’s arms as he rocks back and forth with his brother. “I have to get Mama and Drayton. You need to get rid of the girl out front for me piglet, okay? Mama can’t see something like that. We need to clean up Nubbins too.” Thomas sniffles and nods, carrying Nubbins out of view to what you can assume to be the backyard. 

You shakily put the car into drive and roll down the dirt road in silence. This was the road you met him on. Where he first took your picture and you both cracked some jokes. But there are no jokes now. Just silence as you stare at the road like it is a foreign entity. You roll up to the gas station and try to wipe as much blood off of you as you can. There’s so much blood.

Mama and Drayton burst out of the kitchen as you enter and their faces fall to the blood. You swallow the knot in your throat.

“Thomas is okay but...but we need you home.” You say this in a harsh whisper, your voice wobbling painfully. Mama and Drayton escort you without a word, Mama holds you in her arms in the bed of the truck and pets your hair so tenderly it makes you want to sob. 

When home, Thomas is standing out front, the headlights making his leather mask seem so human and eerie. You get out of the truck and guide them to the house. Thomas tried his best to clean the house but you could still see the blood seeped into the cracks between the boards. You led them silently to the backyard to see a cleaned up and stitched Nubbins. Mama groans in despair before she begins to scream and run towards Nubbins, holding him to her chest just like she held you. You feel like you’re gonna throw up but Drayton beats you to it as you see his face screw up in sorrow before he pomply vomits into the pushes and holds his head in agony. 

Thomas holds you in his arms, sobbing softly to himself. You breathe in the stench of death and cleaner and close your eyes to focus on the wamrth his brings you. Someone needs to function and get things in order. As you take a deep breath and calm yourself for one second of clarity, something clicks.

“Thomas honey...there were multiple intruders, right?” He nods. “What did you do with the bodies?” Thomas seems to shrink on himself and mumble but begins to lead you back home. You need to make sure no one finds these people.


End file.
